The Brother
by RebekahTPE
Summary: What if Tim was real? What if Jessie (Short for Jessica) had two brothers that were named Jesse and Tim? And what if there was an ancient warrior blood running through Jessie's, Jesse's, and Tim's blood? This happens. ... Inspired from PrettyXTheXArtist!
1. Prologue

**Yes, this is the LAST thing I need! I've got another story coming after this.**

 **This was inspired by PrettyXTheXArtist on Deviantart! She's an AMAZING artist! Go check her out! And make sure the username has TWO t's! I'm not sure if Fake Pretty is still around.**

 **So, since Tim was never actually real in the game, I'ma just make a personality for him.**

 **I like to think the portals place you in a place you're used to. If you haven't been to that world yet, there's a default spawn area, ie. Crown Mesa, the road. World of Two Moons, the graveyard. Ya get it?**

 **On to the story!**

Xx 10 Years Ago xX

Tim smiled as he walked to his room. He had done it! He had won the games! Now, he could go home, and more importantly, see his sister again.

Tim, in fact, was not 3 blocks tall. He was quite normal looking, with blue eyes, palish skin, and brown hair. He wore his armour, white, with gold linings and some diamonds.

In winning the games, he was forced to leave his brother to work in the mines. Hopefully, his relationship with Isa would help him out a bit.

Reaching the portal out of here, he steps through without hesitation, Nova following right behind.

Nova was a young girl, no more than 8, forced into the games by one of the Old Builders. Her sisters, Mica and Verisita, were on different teams and weren't allowed to come with her, and so she had made a promise to come back and save them.

Some of the Old Builders, Isa, Cassie, and Harper follow he and his teammates. There was also Otto, Mevia, Soren, and Hadrian. When they get to the bottom of the stairs, Harper used the Atlas to show them the way home.

Looking back, he smiled at his other teammates, Mary and Joshua. They were from two different worlds while he and Nova were from the same world. He may never see them again, and as much as he hated the games and wanted to go home, he couldn't have gone home without his teammates and friends. He would miss them.

Xx Later When Tim Gets Home xX

Approaching his home, he did NOT expect what he saw.

His home was burnt down, looking to be so for about a couple months now.

Was he gone THAT long?

Trudging over, he began to dig through the ruins, Nova following quickly. Hoping to find anything. He didn't know if he wanted to find a body or not. **(Let's just go with, when people die, they leave their bodies AND inventories. Yes, I know that ruins stuff. It's just for the sake of this story. Just go with it.)** If he found a body, his little sister would be dead. If he didn't, his little sister would be out by herself or in an orphanage, or adopted by someone.

No body. He didn't know if he was relieved. He'd have to check the nearest town. But he also needed to get Nova home.

Turning around, he asked Nova "Alright. Where do you live?"

Looking up at him, she replied, "Nowhere."

"You gotta live somewhere kid." Said Tim.

"Then I live everywhere. Can't I just stick with you?"

"Why would you want to stick with me? I'll be traveling a lot, searching for my brother and sister."

"I'm used to traveling." Nova replied.

Tim, knowing arguing with her would only lose them daylight, gave up and headed towards town, saying "Alright, but you gotta keep up."

Xx Hours Later xX

Tim and Nova finally arrived at the nearest town. They looked around. He distinctly remembered this town was called the Town of the Found. Apparently, it was founded by people who found each other after losing each other.

Heading to the orphanage, he asked the lady at the front if she knew about what happened to the house a couple hours out of town. She claimed that a fire had taken it, and that the adults in that residence were found dead.

"The child?" asked Tim. "Look, my little sister lived there. What happened to her?"

The woman looked surprised for a second, but responded, "Jessica. She weren't found. We're hoping that she escaped the fire. Meanwhile, you CAN'T go looking for her. At least not during the day or around here. You're supposed to be dead. You know the mayor doesn't like you or your family, especially not since you have... _You know_. If you just all up and appear, he'll hunt you down and kill you. He has a lot of power. He'll send people to the Far Lands to find you, if he knows you're alive. You won't be of any use to your sister if you're dead, will you? I'll help."

"Thanks..."

"Carly. Call me Carly. Either ways, I remember your sister stopped by here. Right after the fire. She was heading east. I happen to be heading to a town east of here. If you can hide until night, I'll sneak you there. "

Tim was silent for a minute. He realized now that the woman had black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. They held a spark of mischief in them. She wore a white button-up shirt, jeans, and an apron.

He took the gamble.

"All right." he said. "Where do I hide?"

"Oh, you're not hiding. You have to blend in."

Xx Years Later xX

Tim held his tired head in his tired hands. Carly had been captured a mere hours ago, and this was the first time he got a chance to rest. She had ordered him one thing before she was taken.

And it was to stop searching for Jesse.

She shot Nova a letter before she was dragged around the corner.

Looking at it, Tim sighed and opened it.

 _Dear Tim and Nova,_

 _If you are reading this, I have probably been taken.  
Halting the search for Jesse and Jessica would probably be best.  
The Mayor knew you and I were searching for Jesse and Jessica together._

 _They're probably searching for you this very instant.  
We WILL find them. No doubt.  
I have contacts who will continue to search for him. Not all of us supported the Mayor, just not enough to start an outside rebellion.  
Just trust me on this. They'll contact you if they find him.  
_- _Sincerely,  
Carly_

Tim sighed again. Carly wouldn't let him keep searching for Jessica even if she was in jail.

He had one place to go to.

He'd stay at the games.

Even if it meant leaving Nova.

 **Is it weird that I ship Tim and Carly (Cim) even though I have no plans for Carly for to even show up in this story again, much less for them to get together?**

 _ **4th Impact is AWESOME!**_


	2. The Order of the Stone

**Here's the boring part, where nothing out of the ordinary happens! (At least in my opinion.)**

 **I'll be using DanTDM's walkthrough (except with a few changes)!**

 **Who else realized that in the intro, for Soren, it said "Builder of Worlds"**  
 **World _s  
_ _*Worlds*  
_ WAS TELLTALE REFERENCING TO EPISODES 5-8 ALREADY?!**

 **Just so you know, Sierra is Jesse and Jessica's "adopted" younger sister.**  
 **Same goes with Petra and Nova.**  
 **And Lukas and Silvetra/Silvetta.**

 **When something is in parentheses and in the actual story, it means they're muttering it.**

 _ **Review Replies!:**_

 **RapidSammi: Thanks! And nom nom nom! *eats cookies***

 **Ariza Luca: Thanks!**

 **We begin!**

 _Nothing built can last forever._

 _And every legend, no matter how great, fades with time.  
With each passing year, more and more details are lost.  
Until all that are left are myths... half-truths  
To put it simply, lies.  
And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands...  
The legend of the ORDER OF THE STONE endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact  
Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has a need for heroes  
And ours was fortunate to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these.  
_

 _Gabriel the Warrior  
Before who's sword all combatants would tremble_

 _Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer  
Who's machines would spark an era of invention_

 _Magnus the Rouge  
Who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all_

 _And Soren the Architect  
Builder of Worlds  
And Leader of the Order of the Stone_

 _These FOUR friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes  
Their greatest quest would lead them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature knows as the ENDER DRAGON  
In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious, and the dragon was defeated.  
Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend._

 _But where one story ends, another one begins._

We start in a forest, called Ender Forest. From here, we go to a treehouse, where a white female with emerald green eyes is fighting an armour stand, with her pig holding it up.

"Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies, or 10 zombie sized chickens?" asked a a black girl with black hair in two pigtails, white shirt, red vest, and black pants.

"Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or amour."

"Zombie-Sized chickens." she said.

The white female was Jessica, Jessie for short.

The white female's pet was Reuben, and her friend was Olivia. Sierra was 17 years old, vegetarian, and loves nothing more than playing in water on a warm spring day. She has brown shoulder length hair with tan skin. She wears a sea-green shirt with jeans, and a sky-blue headband.

"When's Nova gonna get here?" grunted Jessie as she hit the stand. "I'd like to meet your mysterious teammates already.."

"She's gonna be here soon."

"That's what you always say."

"And I'm always right!"

"Sure. How soon is soon for you?"

"Anyways!" Olivia loudly interrupted. "Sierra, you still need to answer my question."

"Hmm... I think I'd go with the zombie-sized chickens too. Not cause I want to or cause I think it'd be easy, but cause they'd be an abomination."

"Imagine their giant feet." said Olivia.

"Like Sierra said. An abomination." said Jessie.

Sierra was 17 years old, vegetarian, and loves nothing more than playing in water on a warm spring day. She has brown shoulder length hair with tan skin. She wears a sea-green shirt with jeans, and a sky-blue headband.

"Soo..." said Olivia. "I've got a daylight sensor on the roof. If I did this right, these lamps should turn on once it gets dark. I didn't want to just leave Reuben here with nothing while we're at the building competition."

"He's coming with us." Jessie quickly replied, twisting to look at her dark-haired friend.

"Really?" asked Olivia.

"Of course he is! That's a crazy question!" said Jessie.

"Okay. I'm not saying he shouldn't come. I'm not... but... Isn't it _weird_ that you bring him with you everywhere you go? I mean, he kinda makes us look like amateurs."

"He's my wingman!" said Jessie, loudly. "People ALWAYS want to talk to the girl with the pig!"

"You mean _about_ the girl with a pig. Like "Look at those crazy girl with the weird pig. So crazy."

"I didn't mean anything by it." continued Olivia. "I'm glad he's coming. It's just, I don't want to be called "losers" again."

"We are NOT losers!" exclaimed Jessie.

"We lose _all_ the time! It's basically a part of us!"

"It's not exactly your fault. Every year, the Ocelots (mainly Aiden) are sabotaging your build. You can't exactly say that's your fault." piped up Sierra.

"I know. But I can't remember the last time we won at anything."

"Then that means, we win at being losers." said Jessie.

"Was that supposed to be encouraging? Didn't really sound like it." said Sierra.

"Okay fine." said Olivia.

Hearing a creeper hiss, they turned to face the trapdoor. It wouldn't be the first time a creeper climbed up the ladder, despite the fact of them having no arms.

"D'ya hear that?" asked Jessie.

"What, the sound of a creeper hissing? No, I _totally_ don't hear that." said Sierra.

"Are you trying to be Nova?" asked Jessie to Sierra. "Cause one Nova is enough. Plus, you make a horrible Nova."

"Okay!" said Sierra, turning and walking to her room. Probably getting some stuff for her team's Endercon.

Jessie turned, walked in front of the trapdoor, as a "creeper" popped out and yelled "BOO!"

Jessie and Olivia screamed, and Reuben squealed and fell off the chest he was standing on.

"Man, you guys totally freaked out!" said a large tan boy with black hair, black eyes, and a thick unibrow. He had a green sweater and brown-orange cargo pants.

"Axel, what's wrong with you?" asked Olivia as Reuben charged and hit Axel's legs.

"Great. Now I'm going to smell like a pig at Endercon. We were buds!" remarked Axel.

"Cool mask." remarked Jessie.

"It is, isn't it?" said Axel.

"Yeah. Very convincing." She added.

"The look on your faces!" exclaimed Axel, throwing his hands up.

"Did you bring the fireworks?" asked Olivia.

"Of course." said Axel. "I even brought something for the little guy." he said, pulling out an EnderDragon costume.

"You brought him a disguise?" asked Olivia.

"We're going to a convention. _Some_ body's got to wear a costume!" he replied.

"He looks awesome!" exclaimed Jessie as Reuben ran around the room before jumping onto a bookcase and oinking.

"It only took me a million hours to build it." said Axel.

"All right, all right." said Jessie, raising her arms up halfway, doing some weird half-surrender thing.

"You definitely brought the fireworks." Said Olivia. _"Right?"_

"Yeah! I'm totally ready. I'm just waiting on you guys." replied Axel.

"See." Said Olivia. " _Now_ he's your wingman!"

"Stop!" Jessie whined as Olivia descended the ladder.

"Grab your stuff and we'll meet you down-ladder!" said Axel and then he too, descended the ladder.

"Gabriel the Warrior." said Jessie, talking to Reuben. "You think we'll ever get that famous?" She looked over to Reuben. "It's not impossible. I could get famous for my _sweet_ poster collection."

"Shears!" exclaimed Jessie, leaning over and grabbing them. "I'm definitely taking these! Ya never know when you might need to shear some sheep!"

"Ya know." said Sierra, appearing out of nowhere, scaring Jessie and causing her to jump out of her skin. "I never realized how often you talk to yourself until now."

"I do NOT talk to myself!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Ya, ya. I know, you're talking to Reuben! By the way, here's a carrot for you Reuben!" said Sierra brightly, turning and giving Reuben a carrot.

"Bye!" said Sierra, as she descended the ladder.

Turning back around, Jessie rummaged through another chest. "Hey! My flint and steel! I've been looking for it. Better take it with me before I lose it again. Right Reuben?" She turned to face Reuben, who nodded vigorously.

"Gimme a dragon roar Reuben!" said Jessie, kneeling to face Reuben. Reuben let out a huge squeal that sounded authentic enough.

"That'll do Reuben. That'll do."

Picking Reuben up, she descended the ladder with Reuben firmly under her arm.

"That's everything." said Olivia.

"Let's roll." said Axel.

"Come on already slowpokes!" said Sierra running about 15 feet away, then running back. "Let's go, let's go, let's GO!"

 **And stopping point!**

 **Mainly cause this is getting too long.**

 **I just realized. If Jesse/Jessie has a poster of Gabriel on an EnderCon poster, wouldn't s/he know that Gabriel would be at the convention?**

 **1268 words, not including AN! Yes! *fist pump***

 **I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks, and fun fact.**

 **I'm using this as an excuse to rewatch MCSM. XD**

 **QUESTION/TRIVIA TIME!**

 **Who has a habit of whittling wooden blocks into sticks when worried/nervous?**


	3. Nova the Thief and Sierra the Talker

**Hi!  
Merry Christmas Eve!  
Tomorrow is Christmas!  
And if you don't celebrate Christmas...  
Then happy Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Whatever You Celebrate!**

 **QUESTION/TRIVIA ANSWER TIME!  
Petra is the person who whittles when worried/nervous!  
This was stated in Episode 6, right before they entered the White Pumpkin's lair, when they were crafting ladders.  
That totally does NOT remind me of a plan that I DO NOT have. (Nell reference! :DDD)**

 ** _Review Reply Time!:  
_** **lucykillrcassie: COOOOORECT!  
Ariza Luca: Oh yeah, it could be. And don't feel dumb! I only got it because I decided to really think about the words.  
That, and I already knew what was gonna happen. XD**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

"I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the building competition, but you girls and pig have to promise not to say anything." said Axel.

"Well?" said Olivia. "What is it?"

"Also, it's in two parts, each part more exciting than the last."

"Spit it out before we grow gray hairs and die!" exclaimed a voice.

"Aaah!" screamed everyone except Reuben, who to be fair, did his own piggy version of a scream.

"Sheesh! You guys need to take a chill pill! You act like I'm a thief who wanted to steal your valuables. Not that you'd have much of value. No offense." said a girl who was hanging upside down from a tree. She had on a red shirt and jeans, short black hair and black-brown eyes. She was fairly tan, and also wore an ice blue sweater.

She dropped down as Jessie said "Nova, just cause you say "No offense" certainly does NOT mean it's not offensive."

"That's kinda the point." she replied.

"Either way, Axel needs to SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" said Sierra, yelling the last part.  
Not that Jessie could blame her. Sierra was half known for her happiness and half known for her impatience.

"Part one. The special guest at this year's Endercon is none other than GABRIEL THE WARRIOR HIM-FREAKIN'-SELF!" he exclaimed.

Sierra promptly fainted, while Nova just picked her up.

"Whoa!" said Jessie. Sierra fainting was kinda normal. "What's part two?"

"Part two. According to my sources..." At this, Nova raised her eyebrows, but remained quiet. "The winner of this year's Endercon Building Competition gets to meet him!"

Olivia almost tripped over her feet out of shock while Sierra, who came to, fainted again. Axel said "It doesn't mean anything if we lose. But if we win? Oh man... This would make up for all the losing."

"Meeting Gabriel would be a dream and an honor." said Jessie, while Sierra came to and said "What's going on?"

"Totally." said Olivia while Nova caught Sierra up. "He's awesome. It'd be amazing to meet him."

"Reuben better be careful in that costume. The last time Gabriel saw a dragon, it didn't _End_ very well." said Axel, causing Jessie and Sierra to giggle, Olivia to grin and roll her eyes, and Nova to roll her eyes.

"This source of yours must make posters for a living." said Nova sarcastically.

"Huh?" said Axel and everyone stopped short.

"Yeah, uh. My source doesn't exist." said Axel, scratching the back of his head. "You guys are my only friends."

"Guys, stay focused." said Jessie. "We have a competition to win. No offense Nova and Sierra. By the way, what is your team name? I don't think either of you have mentioned it."

"Really?" asked Nova. "I would've thought that with the amount of babbling Sierra does, she would've already told you our team name, teammates, and what we're building."

"I don't talk THAT much!" exclaimed Sierra. "Uh-huh." said Nova sarcastically. "We're the Love's Angels." she answered Jessie.

"Well, Jessie, we never win. And this year, we've got Reuben with us." said Olivia. "We basically have no chance."

"I think Reuben is pretty cute." muttered Sierra, too quiet for anyone but Nova to hear her. Nova smacked her arm in response.

"Faith Olivia." said Jessie, Olivia looking up at her. "A little slice. A sliver. A portion. Just a little faith. That's all we need. Also, I'm very hungry for the satisfaction of winning."

"I'm with that!" said Axel, at the exact same time as Olivia said "Alright."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" said Jessie, throwing up her arms. "We're thinking about this all wrong!"

"I'm sensing a Jessie Idea here. So Sierra and I are just gonna go up ahead and let you guys meet without any rival teams listening." said Nova, walking ahead while dragging Sierra. Who, may I mention, was dragging her feet in the ground.

After watching them go, Jessie turned and said "The point of the building competition isn't just to build something. You have to do something to get noticed by the judges! Sorry Olivia." Jessie had thrown her hands up and accidentally smacked Olivia in the face. "It's fine." said Olivia.

"How do we do that?" asked Axel.

"We build something not just functional, but fun." replied Jessie. "After we build the fireworks machine just like we planned, we build something cool on top of it! Like a creeper or enderman!"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." said Axel while Olivia said "You might be on to something."

"Is that gonna be a thing?" asked Jessie. "You and Axel speaking at the same time?"

"No. It shouldn't be." said both Olivia and Axel, at the same time.

Again.

"The creeper is scarier. We should stick with that." said Axel.

"An enderman would be better! I'm more scared of an enderman than a creeper!"

"They both have their moments are are both pretty scary." pointed out Axel.

"Then again, you scared the crap out of us with that creeper earlier today."

"Let's build an Enderman!" exclaimed Jessie. "I mean, it would fit with Reuben's costume. ENDER Dragon, ENDERman."

"Aww... Olivia's thing?" said Axel while Olivia said "Yeah, it would fit the theme!"

"You guys really need to stop that talking at the same time thing."

 **918 words without ANs! Yeah!**

 **I just HAD to stop it there. HAD to.**

 **So uh...**

 ***awkward silence***

 ***chirping crickets***

 **MELE KALIKIMAKA OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! *bolts***

 **Sierra: Ooh! I'll do the Question/Trivia Time!**

 **QUESTION/TRIVIA TIME!  
In which two trailers does F!Jesse appear?**


	4. Building-Starts-Now!

**Happy New Year's Eve/New Year's!**

 **The answer to last question/trivia is...**

 **Q: In which two trailers does F! Jesse appear?**

 **A: Trailers for Episode 3 and 4. She could've appeared elsewhere, but that's all I caught of her.**

 _ **Review**_ **_Replies:  
_** **Ariza Luca: Yup! I ship Axlivia. Them talking at the same time was a last minute idea, but so cute, I couldn't resist!  
** **RapidSammi: Merry very late Christmas! Yay! Cookies! Gimme gimme gimme! *stuffs face with cookies***

 **Nova: Well, she's gonna have a stomach ache.**

 **Sierra: ENJOY! *waves hands***

"I think this is the first time we decided on what to build BEFORE getting to the competition!" said Olivia. "Do we have everything we need?"

"It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more." said Jessie.

"Let's get with grabbing then." said Axel.

"We're so prepared, we CAN'T lose! Bring it in! "Dare to Prepare" on three! No, "Preparing is Daring!" No that's the same thing. "Team" on three! 1... 2... 3... TEAM!" Axel accidentally yelled "Prepare!"

And get to grabbing they did.

First, Jessie punched through some wood. Then she did push-ups with Reuben on her back while looking at a Gabriel EnderCon poster. Then, Jessie punched through a bunch of sand.

Halfway through though **(say that 5 times fast!)** , she got a headache. Ignoring it, she continued, and got rid of most of the above-ground sand.

Then she wrestled a squid with Reuben swimming around her. The water slightly helped her headache, but holding her breath did not, so she was felt the same.

Then, she did one-handed push-ups, where her headache became pounding. Before she could think she was seeing flashes of a boy with brown hair that was almost black and lake blue eyes. Then he was replaced by another boy, with brown hair and emerald green eyes so like her own.

Jessie blinked, and he disappeared. She looked up to see Reuben nudging at her hand, oinking in concern. She reached over and fondled Reuben's ears. "I'm fine Reuben. Really." She got up, and went to get more stuff.

She ran through a rose field, collecting said flowers as she went. Then she did sit-ups with Reuben holding her feet down. Without the headache pounding her, it was a lot easier.

Then, she went into a cave and mined stone with her wooden pickaxe until it broke. Then, she started shearing sheep, glad she grabbed the shears. Then she got some more wood, Reuben nodding approvingly. Last, Jessie ran to meet with her friends. They put their hands in the middle, and did a cheer.

 **Meanwhile, with Nova, Sierra, and their mysterious teammates at Booth 3**

"What's taking Jessie, Axel, and Olivia so long?" complained/freaked out Sierra, peering over one of her mysterious teammate's shoulder to look at her watch. "It's been like... 20 minutes!"

"It's been like, 5 minutes. Be patient! Knowing them, they're probably gathering more stuff." said Nova.

"Aaah! What if we don't have enough supplies!" cried/freaked Sierra.

Everybody else in booth 3 just face-palmed.

 **Xx Time Skip brought to you by Sierra's impatience! xX**

"We know what we're building, and we have everything we need for it! We're TOTALLY ready!" said Axel.

"This year is totally gonna be different! I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win!" said Olivia.

"Nice pig... Losers." said a TOTAL stranger walking by.

"Oh great." muttered Axel. "It's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues."

"Man." breathed Olivia. "They've got matching leather jackets and everything."

"So cool..." said Axel.

"Well, well, well." said a brown-haired, celery-green eyed boy, turning around. "Look what we have here. The Order of the Losers."

"Great." said a brown-haired, cyan-eyed girl. "The fail squad's here."

"Lukas, get a load of these losers!" said a black-haired, black-eyed guy with a beard.

"C'mon guys." said a blonde-hair, blue-eyed guy that any normal girl (or possibly guy, if they swing that way, I wouldn't know really) would fall head-over-heels for, supposedly Lukas.

Of course, Olivia and Jessie weren't normal so...

Lukas walked away, everyone following him.

Well, they would've, but then someone ran straight into Lukas.

 **Xx And Now... Back to the Love's Angels! xX  
** **Xx A Few Seconds Earlier xX**

"Oh great." muttered Nova. "The Ocelots and Jessie's Gang have met." Then she, Sierra, and their mysterious teammates ran over.

And then they arrived in time to see Lukas and the Ocelots walk away.

Almost.

Until Sierra ran straight into Lukas.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, loser!" exclaimed Aiden.

"Yeah! You just ran straight into Lukas!" continued Gil.

"We BETTER hear an apology from you!" yelled Maya.

"You leave my teammate alone!" cried one of Sierra's teammate.

Sierra's teammates were twins, Silvetra and Silvetta.  
Silvetra has short silver hair with grey highlights and gray eyes. She loves rolling through the grass on a summer day. She has a long-sleeved green shirt and jeans. She was very protective of her friends.  
Silvetta has mid-back gray hair with silver highlights and silver eyes. She loves playing through leaves in fall, and wears a white t-shirt with jeans. She'd rather read a book then listen to anyone.

"YOU GUYS ARE TEAMMATES?!" yelled er... anyone within hearing distance.

I mean, the Ocelot's and Jessie's Gang's rivalry wasn't really private...

"Yes?" answered Silvetra.

And did I mention Sierra was Jessie's sister, and Silvetra and Silvetta were Lukas' sisters?  
I didn't, did I?

Well, they were, and it looked like Maya, Aiden, Gil, Axel, Olivia, and Reuben were about to kill each other.

However, before a fight broke out, the receptionist lady spoke up. "Fighting can get you banned at the Building Competition and Endercon. So break it up!"

Everyone did so, but still glared daggers at each other. "Come on guys." said Lukas. "Let's go. Really."

They sauntered off, walking to their booth, booth 4. The Love's Angels turned to walk back to their booth, and Jessie and the gang walked up to register.

"Name please?" asked the receptionist lady.

"Axel, and uh, how do you do?" answered Axel.

"No, your team name." said the receptionist lady.

"Team name?" muttered Axel. "We are so not ready for this."

"So much for losing anonymously." said Olivia.

"Relax." muttered Jessie turning to look at Olivia and Axel, before turning back around. "We're the Order of the Pig." Jessie said confidently.

"Is that supposed to tie us to Reuben, or are you making fun of me?" asked Axel.

"How's that supposed to make fun of you?" asked Olivia.

"Okay Order of the Pig!" said the receptionist. "You guys will be in booth 5!"

Axel turned sharply and walked through the gate, only to get stuck. It was kinda normal. He finally got through, only to see the Ocelots (minus Lukas) laughing. And then Nova smacking the Ocelots (minus Lukas) on the head.

Olivia walked through, then Jessie. Axel and Olivia went straight to their booth, while Jessie wandered around a bit. When she finally went to their booth, Axel asked "Is that a freakin' beacon? They have a freakin' beacon? A freakin' beacon?!" while shifting from foot to foot. Jessie glanced at the Ocelots, assuming that's who he was talking about, and yes. The Ocelots had a beacon.

"That's stained glass." said Olivia. "They aren't just building a beacon. They're building a rainbow beacon! ... We're gonna lose."

"What are you worried about?" asked Jessie. "We've got this."

"Who are we kidding?" asked Olivia. "We've got nothing."

"A fireworks display is much more interesting than a rainbow beacon. At least in my opinion." said a mystery voice.

The Order of the Pig jumped around in surprise. Nova, Sierra, Silvetra, and Silvetta were leaning onto the fence that separated them.  
It was Silvetta that spoke.

"How'd ya know we were building a fireworks display?" asked Axel.

"Sierra over there." answered Silvetra, nodding towards Sierra.

When the Order of the Pig looked confused, Nova cleared up "Sierra talks more than there are leaves in this forest. And there are a definitely a lot of leaves in this forest."

"I do not!" whined Sierra.

"Yes, yes you do." said Silvetra.

They turned to look back at the Ocelot's build.

At exactly the wrong time.

Gill and Maya turned and caught them looking. Walking up, Gil said "Hahaha. Look. It's the Order of the Losers. Again."

"Good one Gill." giggled Maya, with... was that a blush on her face?

Aiden, who'd been turned away, turned around with a smirk on his face.

"We're just looking." Olivia said.

"Plenty of time to look at it after it wins and gets shown at Endercon!" snorted Aiden.

"You're being unpleasant." said Axel with a look that could've killed the Ender Dragon.  
Well, we don't know about that, but it would take some hefty damage.

"Maybe not all of you." said Aiden. "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink." He paused, then said "I'm talking about your pig!"

"Uh... You really shouldn't mess with Reuben." said Jessie.

"I do what I want. Besides, what harm can a pig do?" said Aiden.

"A lot." said Olivia. "He once gave Nova a black eye because she tripped over him. Nova, for goodness' sake! Nova!" She threw her hands up for emphasis.

"Stop wasting your time Aiden!" said Lukas, randomly appearing. (Well, Silvetta was over there, so it probably _wasn't_ random.) "We've got work to do."

"You're lucky I'm busy." said Aiden, as Petra sneaked up behind the Order of the Pig.

"Boo!" shouted Petra as the Order of the Pig and the Ocelots jumped around in fright.

"What is it with people and scaring us?" muttered Olivia when they had gotten over their shock.

"Hey Jessie. Guys." said Petra.

"Hey Petra." said Jessie.

"What am I, chopped liver?" asked Nova with a playful grin, walking up next to Petra.

"Yes." answered Petra as she tussled Nova's hair.

"How's the build going?" she asked Jessie.

"Only time will tell. But we're optimistic." butted in Axel.

"Hey Petra." said Lukas, walking over. "I forgot to thank you for that nether star."

"Of course the idiot big brother says that in front of the rivals." muttered Silvetta.

"Hey Lukas. Not a problem." replied Petra.

"You helped these tools?" asked Axel.

"For the right price, I'll help anyone. If you need anything..." Petra turned and started to walk away. "You know where to find me."

"None of us _know_ where to find you." pointed out Olivia.

"Exactly." said Petra. "If you have a death wish, you can try prying it out of Nova or following me!"

"No hard feelings guys." said Lukas turning to face them with an almost-blush on his face. "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us. So why don't we forget about all this and, ya know. Make this about how cool our builds are."

"We're cool with Petra." said Jessie. "And possibly _you_. But you need to teach your friends some _manners._ That thing I thought all kids learned. But it turns out otherwise."

"He's just trying to get in your head." replied Lukas.

"Well. Have you heard the saying it's possible to be nice _and_ win?"

"Sounds like something a loser would say." chuckled Aiden.

"NO, _THAT_ SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING A LOSER WOULD SAY!" yelled someone... very angry.

It was a very angry Sierra.

Sierra was crazy, and angry. And we ALL know crazy and angry don't mix.

She stormed up to a very nervous Aiden. Aiden was saved however, by the receptionist lady beginning.

"Ladies and gentlemen."

Nova, Silvetra, and Silvetta dragged Sierra back to their booth.

"Welcome to the 11th Annual Endercon Building Competition!"

A round of cheers broke out and the Order of the Pig walked back to their booth.

"The winners of this year's competition will have their build featured at Endercon. They will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!"

A louder round of cheers broke out. Olivia, Jessie, and Axel put their hands up in a cheer. However, they heard an "Ocelots!" and turning their heads, they saw Lukas, Aiden, Maya, and Gill doing a handshake.

"Whoa. Handshake." said Olivia. "We don't have a handshake."

"We'll just make one up!" said Jessie. "We'll call it the... The Griefer Grab!"

They did some weird thing with their hands, and then Olivia said "And... Just like that, I'm nervous again."

"Don't talk like that! We can do this! Just stick to the plan everything will be fine." said Jessie. "This year, the Order of the Pig _can't_ lose."

They all put their hands in the middle. "Let's do this." said Axel.

"Building... Starts... Now!"

And Jessie went to pet Reuben before starting to build with her friends.

 **Nova: 2,115 words without AN.  
** **That's a record for Rebekah.**

 **Sierra: Happy New Year's Eve! Or New Year's if you're in the East. I'm pretty sure it's New Year's in the East. I'm not sure...**

 **Silvetra: Rebekah can't write a couple sentences without saving because she once lost all my work and now she's afraid it will happen again.**

 **Silvetta: Here's a quote Rebekah found touching!  
** **"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. This is because they don't want to see anyone else go through what they do." -Anonymous  
** **That person must be very damaged if they are so wise.**

 **QUESTION/TRIVIA TIME!  
What's your favorite type of car?  
** **Honestly, I hardly know any types of car. I don't really care.**

 **BYE!**


	5. Flaming Builds and Runaway Pigs!

**So, at the time of writing this, I had just watched RWBY, Volume 4, Episode 7 on YouTube on December 31, 2016.  
I was watching the BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!  
Let me just say...  
I'M STILL SCREAMING!  
Well, internally. I mean, I obviously can't type and scream at the same time without getting my mom concerned. XD  
But seriously.  
BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!  
Let me fangirl, cause Wattpad isn't working. Hmph.  
ajsfkd;lllllllllfeqwilfkih43ferkljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjffjakkkkkkkkkkkkejjrhnfhrejhknfwfwjhk34urnjjkfjl ;qiedfkemlqf;jri  
Thank you for your time.**

 **BUT FIRST UPDATE OF 2017! WHOO!**

 ** _Review Replies!:_**

 **S4SH4L4SH4theGaMeR101: I think I spelled that right. And as of right now, I have absolutely no plans for ships besides hints. And thanks! I really appreciate that!**

 **RapidSammi: I'm taking that as a compliment! I ship all of those, but I have no ships planned. Except hints! =DDD**

 **Sorry for the delay! First I didn't have a chapter ready, then I was out of town! But it's here now!  
(Even if it is really late... Did I mention I was sorry?)**

 **And if you feel like my story could be better by doing this, or one/some/all of my characters are turning Mary Sue...  
Don't hesitate to tell me! I gladly welcome all...  
Darn it, I forgot the word.  
But don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **Without further delay, here we go!**

Reuben ran off to the side while Jessie, Axel, and Olivia turned to start building their enderman.

"Oh no!" cried Aiden after they had been building for some time. "A fireworks display! I'm _sooo_ scared!"

"You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours." said Jessie. Silvetta muttered something about coming up with a better comeback.

The Order of the Pig dropped down on the ground, then started building their enderman in front. Jessie faintly noticed Nova leaving out of the corner of her eyes, but then the figure was gone, and Jessie forgot about it.

As they finished, Jessie stood on top of the enderman, she looked out over the crowd. As she looked at the other builds, (15 total, whoever was in charge of Endercon had added a couple booths over the last few years) the only actual competition seemed to be the Ocelots and the Love's Angels.

"And now, the moment of truth." said Olivia, surprising Jessie. Somewhere behind her, she registered the sound of a sheep.  
"Sheesh Olivia!" said Jessie. "You scared me!"  
"Sorry." said Olivia.

"But are you ready?" asked Axel.

"Yeah." said Jessie, and then more enthusiastically added "Let's do this!"

Olivia flipped the switch, and the enderman rumbled for a second, and then fireworks shot out.

"This looks so cool! We'll win this for sure!" said Olivia and Axel. At the same time.

As they started to jinx each other, Jessie said "Guys. People are looking at us!"

They stopped arguing, and someone in the crowd (who looked like the guy who called them losers earlier) called out "Good build man!"

"What?" exclaimed Aiden, who was on the ground, and looking around. **(Hey, that rhymed!)** "No way! It's just a bunch of dyed wool!"

After making sure nobody was looking, he broke the block holding back lava in someone else's build.

"Whoops." said Aiden, not-so-innocently, as Reuben, who was sitting too close, got his wings on fire. With a squeal, Reuben ran off into the forest.

"Oh no!" cried Jessie. "Reuben's on fire! Reuben!" she called to her too-far-away pig. "Come back!"

"It was Aiden! That punk!" said Axel while at the same time, Olivia exclaimed "The lava's getting closer!"

"It's gonna ruin the build!" pointed out Axel. "Reuben's gonna get lost!" countered Olivia.

Only distinctly registering Olivia and Axel arguing, Jessie quickly decided. "We've _got_ to find Reuben!"

Jessie jumped down and rolled running and knocking over Aiden. Axel followed, with Olivia falling on top of him before he could move.

"We're right behind you!" exclaimed Olivia, and ran after her friend, Axel tailing her so soon as he got his breath back.

* * *

"I don't see him anywhere." said Jessie, before calling out "Reuben!"

"The sun's going down!" pointed out Olivia. "We gotta find him, fast."

"He could've gone anywhere." said Axel. "This part of the woods is huge!"

"We find a better chance if we split up." said Jessie, as she walked forward. Axel and Olivia split both to the left and right.

"Use the lights from Endercon if you get lost!" called Olivia before everyone disappeared. All she got for a response was a wave and a "mm-hmm!"

And with that, they disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Jessie walked through the woods, looking around. Olivia was right. The sun was rapidly descending. Things would be spawning soon.

"Reuben?!" called Jessie, cupping her hands around her mouth to make a makeshift microphone. "Where are you?! Just oink if you can hear me!"

She walked forward a bit, and then walked towards the rising smoke.

"He must've run by here." she muttered to herself, looking at the burning tree. "Doesn't look like this fire will spread. I bet Reuben started this." So she walked onward.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called again. "Reuben? Reuben! C'mere boy! I hear _some_ pigs."

Walking around the bend in the path, she arrived to see a herd of pigs.

 _Oh, come on!_ thought Jessie, jogging forward to be in the middle of the herd.

"Reuben? Are you in there?" asked Jessie, feeling very silly despite no one watching. When no reply came, she moved elsewhere and called again. "Reuben? Reuben! Come here boy!"

"Reuben? Reu- No no! All pigs but Reuben, shut up!" As she predicted, it didn't work.

Reuben, wasn't behind a birch tree, or in the herd, or in the shrubbery. (Although a chicken in there DID scare her. What? It was dark!)

Moving onwards, she jumped down a 3-block cliff and called "Reuben! Come out! It's dark and scary out here!"

Walking forward, she saw a smoldering costume. Her eyes widened in fear, she oh-so-carefully lifted up the wing of the costume.

After seeing there was nothing there, she stomped out the fire, then turning the corner, she was met with the decision between a cave and a river.

Jessie being Jessie, she chose the cave.

Hearing something, she called "Reuben, is that you?" She chose to look down the dark hole, in case he fell down.

She was immediately met with a spider that was poised to attack. Before she could draw her sword however, a black blur-it looked like another spider-had gone and pushed it aside, saving her. She decided to go before that blur came back to attack _her_.

Leaving the cave, she decided to look in the tall grass. Upon looking behind them, she found a very scared and a very pale Reuben.

"Reuben!" she happily exclaimed. "There you are!" And hugged him. After making sure he wasn't hurt, she stood up with a serious frown and said "You are in very big trouble mister. But for now, let's get back to Endercon." She smiled.

And then she was interrupted by a couple zombies climbing out of the cave they were just in.

"Reuben, RUN!" And then Jessie turned tail to follow after her pig, who did exactly what she said.

"Whew." said Jessie, resting in some shrubbery. Or tall grass. She could never tell the difference. "I think we're safe." she told Reuben.

She heard it a second before she saw it. A creeper.

She and Reuben took off before you could sneeze.

"I think we made it." she said as they rested behind some dirt.

Until a skeleton shot an arrow. And she and Reuben were on the run again.

As Jessie and Reuben came to a dead end, they both turned around.  
To be met with zombies.

Jessie pulled out her sword, and advancing at one zombie, she swung and hit the zombie.

"Stay behind me!" she told Reuben, as she hit the zombie again, and and again, and once more before it puffed into smoke, with a grand total of five hits.

Approaching the two remaining zombies, she alternated between the two of them. First she hit one zombie, then the other, and then again and again.

After she finally sliced through on zombie, she turned to face the other. She also saw more zombies in the distance.

Fighting down the rising waves of hopelessness, she whacked the remaining zombie again and again until it died.

Her sword also broke.

"Stupid wooden swords!" cried Jessie.

As she and Reuben backed up against the cliff wall, Jessie very worriedly said "Don't worry Reuben. I'll think of something."

And she had almost formulated a plan. Until the spiders joined in the fight.  
Well, there goes every chance she ever has at _that_ plan.

"There's too many of them buddy." she told Reuben. "Don't leave that spot, no matter what. You hear me?" Reuben oinked in reply. "I've got you."

And while Jessie was formulating a plan, a zombie came up and punched Reuben.

Jessie turned in horror, and yelled "Get away from him!" And before she realized it, arrows were lodged in the zombie's shoulder. However, there were no skeletons nearby.

And though she would like to investigate, she had more pressing matters at hand.

Jessie turned to Reuben, and upon seeing he was hurt, cried out "Oh no! He got you!"

When Jessie turned around again, a spider jumped over her head and landed in front of her. It hissed before jumping onto Jessie.

"Get OFF!" screamed Jessie, desperately fighting to keep those sharp fangs from sinking in but she was struggling and she was getting tired and she wasn't always the strongest and the spider was overpowering her.

And just when she thought she would die, there was a pickaxe in the spider, and it was off of her. Lifting her head, Jessie saw Petra stab the spider once, twice, thrice, before it died. Looking around, she saw Nova slicing through zombies and spiders with her iron axe.

"C'mon." said Petra as Nova circled around to them. "Let's get out of the open."

And then they ran, Petra killing a zombie, Nova stabbing a spider, and Jessie picking up some string.

 **Words without AN: 1,522**

 **SUPER SORRY I didn't update in a while! First I had no chapter ready, and then I was out of town!**

 **To make it up, I am posting an additional chapter later this week!  
Hopefully.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed! I have a funny little scene planned for when Jessie makes her sword. And if you were wondering what the Love's Angels build was, here's the link! (As best as I can put it.)**

 **youtu .be/ 7PuVvhgDHyQ?t= 400  
** **(Remove all spaces)  
**

 **And please do tell me if you can think of any way i can improve my story, or if you think one/some/all of my OCs are going Mary Sue!**

 **Well, that's all I can think of!  
BYE!**

 **QUESTION/TRIVIA TIME!  
Get beaten up defending MCSM...  
OR...  
Have ants crush you.**

 **The first one. It's got many advantages.  
Such as living.**


End file.
